compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hypnoship
Hypnoship is the Hypnotic Complien. It belongs to the Esper and Dream Elements. It grows from Hyno. Appearance Hypnoship is an elliptical creature with a large, swirling eye at the center and two smaller "headlights" on the sides. It is pink in color. There is a slight bulge in the middle, and at the bottom, four incorporeal arms emerge with one or two joints. At the top of its head is an eliptical shape with a "lightbulb" at the end. The arms and crescent are blue in color. Information When a Hyno grows into Hypnoship, it parts with other members of its pack to find sleeping Compliens. While Hypnoships start in forests as that is exclusively where Hynos are found, Hypnoships will typically broaden their range, often looking towards cities. Finding victims, they will search their heads with their four incorporeal arms and collect data when they are asleep. Sometimes a replica of the original data is left, while sometimes it is removed entirely. Why Hypnoships do this is unknown. Most evidence concludes they don't feed on anything, though many point towards it being a way to send information to colleagues on other planets, as it is frequently believed the Hyno line may be invasive to Complanet. Regardless, Hypnoships can remove important data that can oftentimes even incapacitate Compliens. Operating without a moral compass, Hypnoships seem to carry the one task of discovering data and not much else. Occasionally, Hypnoships can be observed utilizing spells and techniques some would believe it would be impossible for them to know, suggesting they move the data towards their own heads to advance their fighting skills. Some Hypnoships have become especially powerful due to this, looking for many other Compliens to absorb data from to improve themselves. However, with no natural predators or prey, this rarely comes into assistance unless Hypnoship is to be sent into a fight, but usually they will just reach into the opponent's brain to incapacitate them and steal useful information. Hypnoships are often feared Compliens for their powerful abilities, and many have adopted a nocturnal lifestyle to avoid them, as otherwise they can be vulnerable. Hypnoships fortunately also can't reach through walls, so many have built larger structures to avoid the wrath of a Hypnoship. If encountered, like Hyno, one should run away immediately. The four arms make Hypnoship harder to avoid, but it is still possible. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Hypnoship here. Origin Some insights on Hypnoship's origins. Name Hypnoship is derived from "hypnosis" and "ship," due to its spacecraft-like design. Design Hypnoship is based off of flying saucers, and conspiracies about aliens erasing memories. Trivia *It was originally a Complien called Hynosis, but massive redesigns lead to a change of name as well. *It was created on the same day as Exhorguts to make up for the previous day having no Halloweek Complien. Category:Compliens Category:Esper Element Category:Dream Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Forest Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Hypnotic Compliens Category:Pink Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Nonivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Halloweek Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens